


Sleep Is For The Weak (We Are The Weak)

by orphan_account



Series: * [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But Alex is an inconsiderate fuck and says, Hamburr, M/M, Tags Are Hard, alex needs sleep, lmao I accidentally wrote Hambutt, lmao who cares Imma write, so does Burr, thats really all, v nice of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron is really tired because Alex won't go to sleep and he's like "Alex sleep." But Alex won't. And it pisses Aaron off but Alex thinks it's funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me too Alex

Exhaustion tore through him. The cold waves followed and he shivered. The pen touched the paper and dragged along as he continues to write. He yawned and his breath hitched as he exhaled. But he had to get this done. Just one more, he kept telling himself. So far, he had said that three times. It was now four o’clock in the morning, and he had a meeting at nine. He knew that if he wanted to, he could fall asleep right there. He didn’t want to.

  
But Aaron wanted him to. And he himself wanted to sleep, but his roommate’s light was keeping him up, and so was the meticulous scrape of pen on paper. He had no idea how he wasn’t taken over by hand cramps. Hand cramps are brutal.

  
Alex felt a hand touch his shoulder. “Alex, for the love of God, sleep.” Aaron looked dreadful. His eyes were lined with heavy eyebags and he stood with a slouch. “I don't know if you're aware of this, but we both have a meeting at nine. You've also kept me up until now, and it's after four. You're also dozing off and drooling on your paper.”

  
Like always, Aaron was right, but Alex wasn't willing to admit that. “Wh-why? I'm fine… you just… sleep… I'm fine…” Alex muttered, not backing up any of his words. Oh Lord, Aaron has had this conversation multiple times tonight already and he wasn't looking forward to another.

  
“Oh, I'm sure you are. Let's get to bed.”

  
“That sounds like we share a bed,” Alex giggled.

  
“Yes, my apologies,” Aaron sighed, looking down at the man, drunk with exhaustion. “But it really doesn't matter. I'm tired. You're tired. We need to sleep. We have a meeting in five hours.”

 

"But I can't…”

  
“You most certainly can.” You are going to sleep right now. Do you even realise how your actions affect other people? I'm tired, Alexander. You're tired. Go. To. Sleep.”

  
“Make me.”

  
Aaron was losing his mind. “ALEXANDER ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING KIDDING ME? SHUT UP AND SLEEP. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, IT’S FOUR O’CLOCK IN THE MORNING AND I’M TALKING TOO MUCH AND IT’S UNLIKE ME. I SERIOUSLY CAN NOT—” Aaron was cut off by Alex's lips. He held them there for a moment. “I-I-wha-”

  
Alex smirked at the blubbering mess in front of him. “You really need to learn to talk less.”

  
“...you just kissed me.”

  
“Really? Hadn't noticed.”

  
“How do you manage to ruin a kiss with your sarcasm…” Aaron muttered, his face still bright red from their encounter.

  
“Just one of my many talents,” Alex laughed as he hopped into his bed. “God, Aaron. Go to sleep already.”

  
Aaron groaned, although his smile betrayed him. “Oh, fuck you.”

  
“Any time.”

  
“JESUS CHRIST ALEXANDER.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was super rushed ugh
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: fightsinglivedie


End file.
